<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Up The Pieces by sasukewasameme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943637">Picking Up The Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme'>sasukewasameme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multiple Personalities, Mystery, No Romance, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters' friends are concerned. They find out he has DID/Multiple Personalities. But how did he get this disorder? And will they be able to fix him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Up The Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday when Butters first started experiencing passing out at random times. At first, he thought it was narcolepsy and he was ripped on by his classmates for it. He kept it to himself from his parents in fear of being grounded for having a mental illness. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, his other self would get him grounded or beat by talking to his parents disrespectfully.</p><p> </p><p>As he got older, though, the passing out got worse and his classmates started asking questions. "I don't think it's narcolepsy," Kyle said one day after Stan voiced his concern. "Yeah? So? We still gotta rip on him for passing out on us all the time. He's such an asshole."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Cartman. This could be serious." Cartman said something back but everyone ignored him. Kyle continued. "So, I read up about illnesses that make you pass out all the time and came across a disorder called 'Dissociative Identity Disorder.' It used to be known as 'Multiple Personality Disorder.'"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew what Multiple Personality Disorder was. It was the more well known - and wrong - term for the disorder. "Think about it. When he passes out, he doesn't remember anything and he turns into a completely different person. He even changes his name."</p><p> </p><p>Stan wanted to deny that Butters had such a serious personality disorder but he fit almost all of the symptoms and he had gone through terrible traumas when they were little (and still did to this day.) Stan sighed. The more he thought about it, the more the disorder seemed accurate to Butters.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Look, why don't we just ask Butters what he thinks about it and analyze him to see if what he does fits the disorder?" Asked Stan. Kyle nodded and Kenny muffled an "okay." Cartman seemed rather excited to ask Butters for some reason. The bell rang and lunch was over. They got up and looked for Butters.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing in the hallway at his locker. Cartman practically frolicked up to Butters, he was so excited. "So, Butters; I heard you have Multiple Personality Disorder. What happened to you for you to get it?" And Kyle immediately fit the pieces together.</p><p> </p><p>Cartman only wanted to ask Butters so he could find out past traumas and therefore make fun of him for his terrible memories. It was just a fun way for Cartman to break Butters even more. When Butters didn't answer, Cartman asked again. "What happened to you, Butters? Were you abused or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Cartman was one of the only ones who didn't know about Butters' abuse. It was a silent agreement among all of the kids at school to keep their mouths shut about it around Cartman for fear of getting beat up by Chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Butters looked like he was a computer glitching out as if he couldn't take that question. Cartman took this as a yes and laughed to himself, excited. "Oh ho ho. Who was it? What was it like?" Butters reached a breakdown mode and fell to the floor, passing out. </p><p> </p><p>Kyle and Stan looked at each other. Passing out from being triggered was a symptom of DID. They waited for the infamous "Chaos" to come out. When they were little, Chaos did ridiculous, funny evil things. As they got older, Chaos turned truly cynical and started to do actually illegal things like drugs. </p><p> </p><p>It was never anything too bad but Chaos was impulsive and self destructive. Those two things create, unironically, chaos. They couldn't count the amount of times Chaos had gotten hurt from his impulsivity. </p><p> </p><p>Chaos woke up five minutes after Butters' passing out. Chaos looked confused for no longer than several seconds before realizing he was at school and turned to Cartman, whom he didn't like. "Hello, fatboy." Cartman's face was twisted in anger.  But then, the "fatboy" realized he had dirt on the 18 year old and he was no longer angry, certain he'd win this squabble.</p><p> </p><p>The three watching knew this would end badly. For which one, they weren't sure. Cartman was smarter than Chaos but Chaos was stronger than Cartman. It was hard to say who would win at the end. Cartman looked in Chaos's eye confidently and coolly leaned against Butters' locker. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I heard you were abused." Although Chaos wasn't scared if doing drugs, he'd still rather stray away from violence. So, when Chaos  slammed Cartman against his locker, closing it, everyone who was walking by looked on in surprise. Chaos's eyes had never looked truly evil - only pessimistic - so the murderous glint in his eye was rather intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>Although the kids at the high school usually egged a fight on by chanting, "fight, fight, fight," the intimidation in the air was too strong for them to even consider doing that. They feared that one wrong word would make Chaos snap. </p><p> </p><p>Cartman himself didn't know how to react. He saw the scary look on Chaos's face but as the crowd watching them grew larger, so did his pride. No way would he let Butters of all people destroy his pride. But at the same time, getting beaten up might ruin his pride even more than begging for mercy. </p><p> </p><p>Chaos leaned forward, causing Cartman's mind to go fast. He needed to decide whether to beg for mercy or not, or else he would most certainly be beaten up. But it was too late. Chaos started speaking. "Don't you ever mention that again." </p><p> </p><p>His voice was deeper than any of them thought Butters' voice could go. Chaos painfully tightened his grasp on Cartman as a warning before letting him go. Cartman measured the circumstances and decided it was safe to try to ridicule him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well. Butters is strong now." Chaos ignored Cartman and stormed down the hall, leaving everyone in shock. </p><p> </p><p>By the time class started, Butters was back, humming happily. He didn't know why everyone was talking about him but he assumed Chaos had done something. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to know what Chaos had done. </p><p> </p><p>He had a love-hate relationship with Chaos. The only reason kids stopped bullying him was because Chaos gave off a strong energy that people didn't want to mess with. So, even though he was glad the bullying stopped, Butters hated the fact that people were only friends with him because of Chaos. They didn't actually like him as a person.</p><p> </p><p>School ended quickly after he woke up from passing out and Butters got on the bus with Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. They were all going to hang out at Cartman's house and play video games. Butters waited for the bus to stop at the bus stop and they got off the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Butters felt as if there was some sort of barrier between him and Eric at the moment. Eric was shooting him annoyed looks and Butters couldn't help but feel fearful. He most certainly did not want to get on Eric Cartman's bad side. But from he looks of it, he already had.</p><p> </p><p>They got into Cartman's house and played video games for half an hour before Kyle set his controller down. Stan and Kenny got the hint and soon followed. Eric was confused and upset because they were supposed to be playing a video game, damnit.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle looked at Kenny and Stan before turning to Butters. After a few moments of hesitation, Stan went instead. "Butters. We thing you might have Dissociative Identity Disorder," he said. Butters was confused. What were they talking about? Why would they think that?</p><p> </p><p>Kyle sighed and took out his phone. "These are the symptoms. You fit almost all of them. Before you disagree with us, look." Butters took Kyle's phone and read through the symptoms. They included passing out after getting triggered about something, having past trauma (although he wasn't the type to admit it,) the forgotten past, and doing things he wasn't aware of when he passed out.</p><p> </p><p>They were right. He fit the description of the disorder almost exactly. He handed Kyle his phone back. "Wuh-well, I don't want t-to say I agree with you, fellas, because if I have a disorder, why my parents w-will get mad at me. But the thing is, I can't disagree either because the symptoms all fit me." </p><p> </p><p>He knocked his knuckles together. Could he lie to his parents and say he had no problems at all? Would he be able to, now that he knew for sure he had something wrong with him? He wanted to cry, because he knew he'd have no choice but to tell his parents.</p><p> </p><p>But he hadn't cried over something openly in months and he didn't want to do it all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>"You need help," came Kenny's muffled voice. If you'd known Kenny from the past, you'd be surprised about him talking. But, over the years, Kenny had been able to push his Mysterion persona together with his Kenny persona. Now he was a mix of the two and so when he talked, it was usually to express concern or anger.</p><p> </p><p>Butters' eyes shifted to the floor. Now there was no doubt that he'd have to tell his parents. He didn't want his friends to be concerned. "Alright," he said dejectedly, "I'll tell my parents." Stan smiled at Butters proudly. Cartman started playing again and the rest picked up their controllers and began playing too.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time to go home, Butters walked to his house thoughtfully. What would happen when he told his parents he probably had a mental disorder? Would they make him get help? The last thing he wanted was "help." "Help" meant talking about the past and resolving things.</p><p> </p><p>Butters would rather not have to do that. He didn't want to remember the past.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have a mental disorder? That means we'll have to ground you, mister," said Butters' dad, Stephen Stotch, who thought mental disorders could go away with enough grounding. "We'll have to call a psychiatrist," said Linda Stotch, who was very concerned about her son not being normal.</p><p> </p><p>Butters was filled with terror. He didn't want to remember the forgotten past. He didn't know what lurked in the darkness of his forgotten memories but he was sure he didn't want to know. So, pathetically, he begged.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, please. Don't make me go to a psychiatrist. Please." He held his hands together as if he was praying. "Butters. Listen to your mom," his father said in a stern voice. He considered listening to him... But what if his past memories were terrible? </p><p> </p><p>What if he killed himself because of it?</p><p> </p><p>Tears came to Butters' eyes and he dropped to his knees. "Please, mom." He hung his head. "Please. I'll do anything you want me to do. Just please." He'd known his dad for over 18 years so how did he not see it coming when his dad got up angrily?</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to listen to your mother and you disobeyed me. What diy ou have to say for yourself." Butters felt like a giant wuss but the tears started to come faster and his body wracked with sobs. This pissed his dad off even more. "Butters. Go to your room. Now. We'll talk about your punishment."</p><p> </p><p>Butters nodded and forced himself up to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>